sen0rsfandomcom-20200214-history
Members
MARIOCRUSHER - '''MARIOCRUSHER is a record-holder of two ROBLOX competitions, them being the 2014 Bloxy Award for his MLG Montage video (award shared between himself and exceedrc1, although MARIO did all of the work) and the 2014 Winter Games Gold Trophy. Mario is notorious for being extremely egotistical, and sees himself as God. Mario possesses dark triad personality traits and can be extremely unpredictable to anyone but him, who operates within a very complex set of rules, both moral or otherwise. '''VERT752 - '''Vert is a meme God within the Sen0rs, and is iconic for his chopstick humor. Vert is the owner of the Sen0rs group, but is not considered the "leader" of the group, as it is a democracy. Vert is also the most secretive of the sen0rs, not even the other sen0rs know much about him, despite knowing him for over 6 years. '''exceedrc1 - '''Exceedrc1 is the roast champion of the Sen0rs; no one is safe when he is around. Along with Mario, Exceed also won the 2014 Bloxy for their MLG Montage video. Exceed is somewhat of an editor and video guy, though not on the level of Mario, owning the channel DJKFlasd on YouTube which contains numerous Sen0r videos showcasing the gangs antics. Exceed is also very short tempered. '''Dillsion1 - '''Dill is the ladies-man. He (theoretically) woos the babes like it's nothing, but unfortunately his relationships do not last long. He studies the mind and knows how to help people with problems. He is one of the most social out of the Sen0rs, and as such does a lot of talking, maybe too much, as he has claimed to have made out with two girls on a bus, and fingered another girl at a bus station, none of whom he actually knew. Cunning and manipulative like MARIOCRUSHER, He will stop at nothing to get the bitches. '''holymeowsers - '''Holy is one of the youngest Sen0rs and is the only Sen0r not hailing from the United States. Holy is a pro at having the best reaction to any situation, and is also known to make pancakes at three in the morning, for "no goddamn reason." '''Kuas - ''The'' oldest Sen0r, Kuas is a college-graduate who holds a Bachelor's Degree in Mathematics. Kuas is a proficient programmer and is just pretty good with computers in general. He is extremely crafty and methodical, and (probably) has a plan for any situation. '''Drecessus - '''Drecessus, formerly known as Ninja6012, is a silent-but-blunt member of the Sen0rs. He's easily the best listener of all the Sen0rs, and almost never takes charge of things himself. Ninja, along with Holy, speaks fluent Vietnamese and has a heavy accent. Doesn't always use common sense. '''longmeech - '''longmeech, formerly known as deadlySonicxx/LordKurloz, is anti-social and despises people and the interactions thereof. longmeech, along with Kuas, enjoys going camping and doing "high-risk, high-adventure" activities. He "does not fear anything", and refuses to die - even when on his deathbed. Also extremely stubborn and arrogant.